


[SD]小巷

by laskyy47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, hooker!Dean
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。写于Sam生日前夕，而生日礼物则是和Dean的一场Play
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	[SD]小巷

Dean被大力甩到墙上，破旧的墙上积年的污渍蹭上他的脸，他从石砖的缝隙向后扯开快乐的笑容，“Hello，Sammy！”

皮带凶狠地捆上了他的手腕，Dean象征性地挣扎了一下肩膀，在感到手臂被捆得更紧以后便乖乖地不再乱动，“我强烈建议用我的皮带。”

Dean的皮带马上被解下来了，Sam用它粗暴地刮蹭着Dean的性器，Dean放开自己的呻吟，让它和深夜的野猫叫春响在一起。Sam用手指迅速地抽插了几下Dean的小穴，那里很快溢出了一些未干的精液，这点润滑使得Dean马上感受到了来自Sam的疼痛，他把自己发烫硬挺的肉棒挤进Dean屁股的时候是那么迫不及待，而那身经百战的Dean竟好像受不了这突然进攻似的，仰起了他利落的脖子喘着气。因此，他的侧颈马上被愤怒的Sam咬住，渗出些血来。

他自己的皮带正挂在自己的性器上，随着身后强烈的冲刺一起震动着，溢出的前列腺液被蹭在肮脏的墙砖上。Sam两手使劲揉捏着Dean的屁股，让他哥哥的腰肢弯成好看的弧度，Dean简直无法用自己颤抖的双腿站着，他整个人的重量都挂在Sam的阴茎上。他体内的甬道火热湿滑，不停地吸着Sam的肉棒，摩擦起来，一股快感便开始在两个人的身体里冲刺。Sam觉得自己在用自己的肉棒驱赶着他哥哥漂亮的小屁股和他强悍的意志，那让他忍不住想狠狠蹂躏Dean，哦，Dean，Dean的身体总会给他更多的。

“嘿，Dean，我是你今天的第几个客人？”

“哦，我亲爱的第三位客人，你可真是幸运，你也是我今天的第一位客人，和第二位客人，需要我为你办一张会员卡吗？”

Dean被他干着的时候可不应该说出这么流利的话来，Sam立刻加大了撞击的力度，Dean难耐地呜咽出来，他的喘息那么凌乱，和Sam的凌乱到了一个频率去。

“多少人这么把你按在这儿上过你？Dean，你这淫荡的小屁股吸过多少人的阴茎？”

“比你想象的…比…比你知道的都要多，Sammy。”

Dean还想说些俏皮话，但他自己的皮带已经被人从他同样鼓胀的阴茎上取了下来，勒到了他的嘴上，他没办法再说话了，不过Dean感受着Sam深深操进他肚子里的频率，他已经得到他想要的了，泪水和口涎先于他自己的精液因快感而流了出来。Sam为了能干得他更深，一只大手已经从他的屁股攀到了他的腰部，用和另一只手同样的大力揽紧了Dean，他肠道的肌肉和腰部的肌肉现在都属于Sam了。

“谁在那里？！”

第三方的声音忽然插入到两个人之间，手电筒的亮光照到了他们身上，Sam趁着这光看清了Dean的样子，他的另一半仍然隐藏在黑暗里，暴露在巡警手电下的躯体上衣衫和汗水因褶皱而混在一起，手腕和脖子都因皮革的摩擦而发红，他的眼睛也在发红，Dean没有看向别人，在这样集中冰冷的光线里，他仍然努力向后朝着Sam所在的方向流泪。这是Sam所不知道的，他又干了Dean一下，呻吟和喘息被封在了皮带里，Dean转过了头，他通透的眼睛也被封在了眼皮后，封在了皱着的眉宇间。

“警官先生。”Sam清了清他的嗓子，“如你所见，”他又动了动他的阴茎，他身下的Dean配合地动了动，更好地展现出了自己的曲线。

Sam舔着他的嘴唇，“这婊子的滋味真的很好，如果您愿意…”

Sam退出了Dean的身体，他的阴茎还硬着，摩擦着Dean的前列腺，直挺挺地出来了，那引起了一声更长的，蒙混着的呻吟，“我不介意再加入一个人…”

现在那发白的圆形光柱完全集中于Dean雪白的屁股上了，哦不，上面已经被Sam轻轻重重好好疼爱过了，叫它红色的调色盘或许会更合适。手电筒掉在了地上，Dean刻意展现出的漂亮的上半身又陷入了黑暗中，接着是另一个皮带被解开的声音。

Sam想象着Dean在黑暗的墙上胸膛起伏的样子。

然后响起的，是巡警的痛哼，呼救，和缓慢悠哉的脚步声。

手电筒再次被捡了起来，Sam用它照着Dean的脸。他踢了踢巡警倒在地上的身体，Dean已经转过了身，双手仍被束缚在背后，但他嘴上的皮带已经到了他的脖颈上，他用他饱满湿润的嘴唇笑着，Sam为没能看到他的哥哥脸颊和皮革狠狠蹭在墙壁上的场景而感到失望。

“你打人的动作永远这么快，Sammy。”他的哥哥吹着口哨，“难道你不想为你完美的胜利亲亲你的哥哥庆祝一下吗？”

“我可不想。”Sam跟随着Dean一起笑了，他走近了，“天知道那张嘴含过多少阴茎？”

“是不少…”Dean盯着Sam高翘着的阴茎缓缓地说，他咬起了他的下唇，“不过现在只含一个…”

当然就是眼前的这一个。

Dean跪了下去，灵巧地把他弟弟的阴茎含在嘴里，Sam直接用手电照着他的脸，那让他不得不闭着眼，但睫毛依然因为强烈的光刺激而止不住地颤抖，他想他的睫毛一定和Sam阴茎旁边的毛发碰到一起了，他的鼻子嗅着Sam的味道，他让自己的涎水流在Sam的肉棒上，他后脑上Sam那逐渐用力的大手和上方传来的冲动的喘息让他感觉很好，在这一刻他再度收缩了自己的口腔，舌头擦过Sam性器最顶端的小洞。

于是精液喷到了他的嘴里，还有一些在他的脸上，那使得他睁眼的时候前方模糊不清，Dean不确定是因为来自上方的光还是因为来自上方的精液。他摇晃着自己屁股，联动着他的性器拍打着他的小腹，又蹭过Sam的腿。

“和你漂亮的打击动作一样迅速。你要拿它怎么办呢？”

Sam看着Dean，他的衣服不再整齐了，他身体的每个部分都洋溢着性爱的味道，“你不会以为我今天只来一次了吧？Dean，我们还有一整个晚上。”

“所以，你也要做我今天的第四个客人？”

“不，已经是第二天了，Dean。我是你昨天的最后一个和今天的第一个。”

“那恭喜你，祝你有个愉快的生日。”

Dean侧着头笑了，他伸出舌头，再度舔了舔眼前稍微冷静下来的柱身，感受到了来自他弟弟性器的一次颤抖，这个游戏他永远玩不腻。“这次可别再把你的生日蜡烛弄得我满脸都是了。”

“我不会的。”Sam同样地跪下来，用双手捧住他哥哥微笑的脸，轻轻吻了他一下。

他把Dean揽到怀里，让他的下巴搁上自己的肩膀，这样他哥哥的耳朵就会完全被Sam的嘴唇所控制。

“我这次会把所有的生日蜡烛都弄到你屁股里面的，我亲爱的Dean。”

*END*


End file.
